¿Donde estará mi primavera? oneshot & songfic
by Amy Rose 7
Summary: Tails a cambiado y eso a ella le duele... no es un TailsxAmy, es una historia que me acaba de pasar


**¿Dónde estará mi primavera?**

**Oneshot**

_Es duro cuando se pierde una amistad, yo mejor que nadie lo sabe, miro como las gotas de aguas caen en mi ventana añorando esos días de felicidad, simplemente quisiera que esto no fuera mas que una pesadilla, que Tails fuera de nuevo mi amigo, que fuera el de antes, pero un suspiro de resignación sale de mi boca pues siendo realista, seguro Tails no quiere a una pésima amiga como yo…_

_**Yo te debo tanto,**_

_**Tanto amor que ahora,**_

_**Te regalo mi resignación.**_

_**Sé que tú me amaste,**_

_**Yo pude sentirlo.**_

_**Quiero descansar en tu perdón**_

La lluvia cae, son las nueve de la noche y ella se encuentra muy melancólica, pues su amigo Tails ha cambiado su forma de ser, para ella el día en el que pasó esa horrible maldición fue el día mas triste que pudo vivir, claro, dejando de lado incontables veces en las que había discutido con Sonic por alguna tontería, pero con el todo iba bien, sin embargo con Tails, todo había cambiado, se había vuelto gris y triste, ahora Tails tenía una actitud incluso peor que la del mismo Sonic, ahora ya no aceptaba abrazos ni de Cream o Cheese, ya tampoco aceptaba los abrazos de Amy, que era la que mas dolida estaba a parte de Cream, todos estaban preocupados por Tails incluso el mismo Sonic estaba muy preocupado por el, ya no quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos ni si quiera con el, era todo tan diferente… odiaron el día en que todo cambió.

_**Voy a hacer de cuenta**_

_**Que nunca te fuiste,**_

_**Que has ido de viaje y nada más.**_

_**Y con tu recuerdo,**_

_**Cuando esté muy triste,**_

_**Le haré compañía a mi soledad. **_

_Me sentía impotente, inútil, quería ir a abrasar a Tails llorando, suplicándole por que vuelva a la normalidad, pero ¿de que servía? Así que opté por dejar de hablarle, no puedo mas con esto, me duele mi corazón, se me parte el alma verlo así, no puedo mas, simplemente no puedo, prefiero que miles de agujas y espadas me atraviesen mi cuerpo a verlo así, incluso sería capaz de cortarme las venas por verlo entre mis brazos de nuevo, es mi amigo y detesto que cosas como esta nos separe, creo que… mi soledad es la única que me comprende._

_**Quiero que mi ausencia,**_

_**Sean las grandes alas,**_

_**Con las que tú puedas emprender**_

_**Ese vuelo largo,**_

_**De tantas escalas,**_

_**Que en algún lugar puedas perder**__**.**_

_Quería poder volar y olvidar todo el dolor, ja como si fuera tan fácil, ni en mis mejores sueños, quiero ser de nuevo tu amiga pero veo que no te soy necesaria… así que para que intentar arreglar las cosas_-de sus mejillas empiezan a rodear incontables lagrimas, como las gotas de aguas que caían por la ventana-Tails…

¿Amy?-preguntó una voz detrás de ella y ella simplemente se volteó pero al percatarse de quien era solamente bajó la mirada.

Hola Tails-contestó sin mucho animo

Te estaba buscando, Sonic me dijo que estabas mal, ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó el inocente niño

Lloro… por… nada-respondió sin mucho esfuerzo Amy

No es cierto tu estás llorando por algo, quiero saber por que-dijo ya poniendo tono serio en su voz el zorrito

De acuerdo, lo admito… lloro por ti ¿estás contento?-contestó un poco molesta sin embargo vio como el zorrito ponía un rostro triste ante la acción de la eriza rosa-lo lamento Tails-dijo esta vez en un tono mas suave-pero eres mi amigo y tu… parece que ya no consideras para nada nuestra amistad

Pero de que hablas Amy-preguntó sin entender

Hablo de que siempre nos ignoras tanto a Cream como a mí, ya no aceptas abrazos, estás siendo tan indiferente que nos hace pensar que ya no somos tus amigos, incluso Sonic está preocupado por ti-dijo Amy con sus ojos cristalizados por cada palabra que pronunció

_**¿Dónde estará mi primavera?**_

_**¿Dónde se me ha escondido el sol,**_

_**Que mi jardín olvidó,**_

_**Y el Alma me marchitó?**_

Pero Amy, claro que las quiero, lo que yo temo es… volver a enamorarme… volver a sufrir y volver a perder a ese ser amado, tal y como pasó con Cosmo, todos sabemos como acabó esa historia, yo mismo presioné el gatillo, todos fueron testigos de eso… no quiero volver a repetir la historia-dijo el zorrito con su voz muy quebrada

Pero Tails… somos amigos… nada mas, todavía lo entiendo de Cream pero ¿Por qué de mi?, mira somos amigos y nada lo cambiará ¿ok?

De acuerdo Amy, lamento si… en alguna ocasión te hice llorar, en serio perdón-dijo ya soltándose en llanto el pequeño zorrito

Tails… cálmate, mientras no te vuelvas a separar de mi lado todo estará bien-comentó Amy mientras le daba un abrazo para calmar su dolor

Gracias Amy… eres una gran amiga-dijo Tails en los brazos de la eriza rosa

Pero ¿Qué dices? No soy tan buena amiga como lo eres tú con todos-comentó Amy

Eso no es cierto-dijo Tails

_**Yo se contigo puedo darme a conocer tal y como soy,**_

_**Se que siempre tu serás mi amiga y eso es lo mejor,**_

_**Por que se que estas aquí en mi corazón.**_

¿Por qué lo dices Tails? Yo no he hecho nada por ser buena amiga… en cambio tu eres especial y diferente… por eso todos te queremos

Por que contigo no finjo, soy real, soy feliz, y quien pueda hacer experimentar todos esos sentimientos es por que es un amigo de fiar ¿entiendes?-dijo casi en un susurro el zorrito a su amiga

Entiendo a que te refieres, es lo que siento estando con cada uno de ustedes, siempre lo he sentido, cada uno de ustedes es importante en mi vida y no quiero que vuelvas a cambiar tu forma de ser por alguna tontería ¿me lo prometes?

Te lo prometo Amy, tengo que ir con los otros para disculparme, ¿me acompañas amiga?-preguntó el zorrito ya mas calmado

Claro Tails… vamos-dijo ella y entonces ambos fueron hasta donde los otros se encontraban para que Tails se pudiera disculpar por todo lo que hizo, dijo y sus acciones

_**Yo se contigo hay mucho por recorrer y para disfrutar,**_

_**Y se que siempre vamos a estar juntas,**_

_**Y te quiero contar que no te voy a fallar**_

_**Porque tu eres mi amiga ideal la que soñé encontrar**_

_**Te digo**_

Caminaron un momento hasta que llegaron donde estaba Sonic platicando animadamente con Cream, Cheese. La sra. Vanilla y Knuckles, se detuvieron y todos se percataron de la presencia de la eriza rosa y el zorrito, entonces todos se voltearon a ver excepto Sonic quien los miraba con el rabillo del ojo, entonces Tails con un poco de temor de lo que sus amigos dijeran dio un paso adelante y empezó a decir

Chicos… yo lo siento… lamento si lastimé a alguien con mi actitud, pero tienen que entender, después de lo de Cosmo me maldije a mi mismo por no haber sido capaz de defenderla por eso yo… no quise volver a amar a alguien-dijo Tails con sus ojos llorosos de nuevo

Sonic se volteó totalmente frente a Tails y con una expresión seria le dijo-Tails, sabemos por lo que estas pasando, pero aun así nos preocupaste mucho, no lo vuelvas a hacer, y gracias por hacerlo entrar en razón, Amy

_**Amigos como tu, hacen mejor la vida**_

_**Tu la meritas son de verdad**_

_**Amigos como tu, nos traen alegría**_

_**Y eso cada día, le da luz a nuestra amistad**_

No hice la gran cosa, el mismo recapacitó-dijo la eriza simplemente

No es cierto si no hubiera sido por ti, no hubiera reaccionado, por favor no intentes negarlo-dijo Tails sonriendo-espero todos tengan el valor de perdonarme

Yo ya lo hice Tails-dijo Amy

Hey ¿Cómo puedo enojarme con mi hermanito menor?... cuentas conmigo-dijo Sonic con su típico guiño y su puño con el pulgar en alto

También conmigo-dijo Cream

Chao-dijo Cheese

Tails todos te entendemos así que no tienes que preguntarme algo que ya sabes-dijo Knuckles

Es muy cierto-dijo la señora Vanilla

_**Yo se que siempre hay magia al rededor, eres especial**_

_**Y se que ya eres parte de mi vida**_

_**Y te quiero contar que no te voy a fallar**_

_**Porque tu eres mi amiga ideal la que soñé encontrar**_

_**Te digo**_

En serio Amy, chicos, gracias a todos-dijo un emocionado zorrito

A quien debes darle las gracias es a Amy, ella fue quien nos dijo que te perdonáramos a pesar de todo lo que hiciste, gracias a ella pudimos perdonarte ella es la heroína de esta historia-dijo Sonic rodeando a Amy con su brazo lo cual provocó un leve sonrojo en Amy

Si, gracias Amy-dijo Tails

Chicos yo no hice nada pero aun así no hay porque Tails-dijo la eriza nerviosa por tener a Sonic tan cerca

_**Amigos como tu, hacen mejor la vida**_

_**Tu la meritas son de verdad**_

_**Amigos como tu, nos traen alegría**_

_**Y eso cada día, le da luz a nuestra amistad**_

Amy, piensa esto, tu siempre serás una amiga irremplazable, y por eso todos te queremos-dicho esto Sonic le tomó el rostro para darle un hermoso beso mientras que Cream abrazó a Tails y este imitó el acto de Sonic.

FIN

Bueno este fic lo hice porque un amigo que se apoda Tails se peleó con migo sin razón, bueno en realidad por la misma razón que el Tails de este fic, así que espero les aya gustado, las canciones que escogí fueron "¿Dónde estará mi primavera?" De Marco Antonio Solís y "Amigos como tu" de Isa TKM espero les aya gustado bye


End file.
